Love Is A Part of a Rainbow
by Twillight-Sparkle
Summary: Applejack comes home after having a bad dream. There she realizes what she missed.. In first person. Applejacks point of view. Nice love story, no lemons, it's T
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, there. This is mme first fanfiction to be published. I hope you enjoy it. _

_"AJ help!" Rainbow Dash screamed. "AJ!"_

I awoke. "It was a dream, Applejack, just a dream..." I left my new room. Are you wondering why I was in a 'new room?' I left Ponyville. I really don't know. "Ah must go back... Something is wrong." I whispered to myself. Quickly packing my bags, I left to get on the train. It wasn't long before I arrived in ponyville, again. Running out of the station, I thought, "where could my friends be?" I ran to the library. Twilight would probably be there... I arrived at the library five minutes later. I opened the door and stepped inside. All of the elements of harmony were there... My heart lurched when I saw Rainbow Dash... I missed her more than I thought... I quietly walked behind her, holding up a finger to shush the others. "Hey, sugarcube." I said, leaning over and whispering into Rainbows ear.

"AJ!" Rainbow shouted, leaping up and hugging me.

"Hey, guys, is there something we should know about?" Twilight asked. Rainbow looked over at her friends, giving them a glare.

"Uh, Rainbow, what's goin' on?" I said, looking at her, then at the table of friends.

"Thanks a lot, guys." Rainbow said, looking at them. She walked over to the wall. Leaning against it, she said, looking down, "AJ, when you left, it was hard on all of us. But I think it hurt me the most. Cause, I... I... I love you." She said, turning away.

I gasped.

"I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore."

"Rainbow, oh, Rainbow..." I said, slowly walking up to her. Lifting her face up with my hoof, I said, "Sugarcube, ah love you as well. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"We will give you two time to talk..." Twilight said, walking out, the others following her.

I waited until they were gone then quickly kissed Rainbow. "Ah left because ah didn't want to see you find another colt."

Rainbow Dash laughed."AJ, I couldn't love a colt, they are not as kind and sweet as you."

I nuzzled her. "How about we get out of Twilight's house, and go to Sweet Apple Acres."

"Ok."

Standing up, I led the way out. "Twi, we are gonna leave now." I said.

"Ok, guys. I need to study, anyway. Goodbye, you two."

"Bye!" We said, walking out of the door. "AJ, I was wondering... Why did you come back?"

"Um... Celestia came to me in a dream, showing me you and the others being tortured and ah heard you screaming... ah think she knew that if ah came back, ah would stay here forever."

"And also because I'm awesome! You couldn't stay away." Rainbow said, nudging me.

I looked at her, "that too, I guess."

We laughed. "I had a dream about you also, Applejack." Rainbow said, smiling. "I've had many, actually. They were all really good dreams though."

"Dreams about me? For how long?" We reached Sweet apple acres by then. I looked at Rainbow, and stopped, waiting for her answer.

"For as long as I have loved you." She leaned over and kissed me lightly. Right then, a raindrop fell, then many.

"What?! It's not supposed to rain till Thursday!" Rainbow said, looking at the sky.

"It's ok, Rainbow. You can spend the night here."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome, but uh, Dashie?"

"Yeah?"

"Ah think we should go inside now."

"Oh, right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

**Thank you for your support! A reader told me to change some of the Ah's to I's, thank you door your comment! I would Kline to see what others think of this, before changing the entire story. Thank you, though. I guess the paragraph problem was because I copied and pasted the story, I'm doing it on my iPad. I would like you to know, that this is my very first fanfiction that I have actually liked and decided to publish! Thank you so much for your support, and, well, here is chapter 2!**

Entering the barn, Rainbow had an idea. "Applejack, would you mind if I ran home just for a second?" Fly, she corrected herself mentally.

"Sure, sugarcube... Why?"

"I was thinking of grabbing a few things... Like hot chocolate..." Rainbow said, looking at me. I looked at her strangely, then I knew why. "So we can drink hot chocolate and cuddle?" "You can put it that way, then add talking." Rainbow said, hovering a few feet off the ground.

"Go ahead, but be back in 30 seconds.. ah will time you.." I said smiling. Rainbow laughed. "I'll be back in 20." She flew over and kissed me. "Ready?" I asked. "I was born ready!" Rainbow said, getting into position. "Go!" I said then started counting. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten..." Suddenly there was a whoosh and Rainbow was back, her hair dripping.

"Rainbow, where was your cloud?"

"Just a few seconds away, I used to watch you working early in the morning." "Took you ten seconds." Rainbow Dash looked at me. "Really?" "Ah'm the element of honesty, Rainbow, ah wouldn't lie." "Whooho! A new record! I'm so awesome!" She began to fly around the barn. I quickly grabbed her tail and pulled her next to me. "Calm down, Dashie... Uh, is it ok if ah call you that?" "Yeah, go ahead. But before, could you get me a blanket?" "Why, sugarcube?" Rainbow pointed to her dripping hair. I laughed. "How about ah also make a fire and some coca?" "Sounds nice." I smiled at her and went over to my bed and grabbed the blanket. Wrapping it over Rainbow, I quickly went to get firewood, and began to make the fire. "AJ?" Rainbow asked. "I'm waiting..." I sighed. "Ah'm coming, Rainbow." I grabbed the hot chocolate from the kitchen and returned to the fireplace.

"Thanks, beautiful." Rainbow said. "How about you lie down, and enjoy the heat?" I got under the blanket with her, and snuggled close with her. "Why do you love me?" I asked. She looked at me lovingly. She looked gorgeous in the light of the fire. "You are beautiful, smart, fun, kind, honest... Well, you are perfect." I blushed. "And your blushes are adorable." That just made me blush harder. Rainbow laughed and pulled me closer. "Rainbow, ah was thinking... Isn't dating an earth pony, well, dragging you down? I mean, ah can't fly..." "Not at all... I mean..." She faltered for a minute, looking at the fire. I looked at her, wondering what she was thinking. "Rainbow, you don't have to choose. I'm fine with you being able to fly... "But if I'm with the Wonderbolts... I won't be with you..." "Rainbow, ah'm being honest... Join the Wonderbolts... Ah will just ask Twilight to do that spell that makes us earth ponies have wings." "And let Twilight drain her energy?" Rainbow said, looking at me. "No." "Rain-" I started, but I was interrupted with a kiss. "No." She said firmly, looking into my eyes.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. "Fine." I said. She smiled, then grabbed my hat and put it on. "What are you doin'!" Rainbow laughed and zoomed around the room. "Oh no you don't!" I grabbed my rope and started to swing it. "I don't think you can catch the fastest flyer in all Equestria!" I swung and missed, and Rainbow grabbed it. She smiled and looked in the mirror. "I look good in this, don't I?" "Rainbow!" I ran towards her and jumped, knocking her to the ground. She quickly pinned me down. She giggled. "I will be AJ now!" She said in a perfect southern accent. I laughed also, and reached over and grabbed my hat. "Hey!" Rainbow said, chuckling. "Sorry, but this here is my hat!" I said, pushing her off of me. Her face looked so cute at that moment. I think it was because of the fire. "I love you, sugarcube." I said, as I snuggled up close to her, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hiya, Rainbow..." I said, walking over to her and nuzzling her gently. She pushed me away with her wing. "I'm sorry, Applejack. I don't chose you"

I awoke from my nightmare, and seeing I was still in Rainbow's arms, relaxed. Apparently, Rainbow sensed that I was tense, and wrapped her wing around me. "Are you ok?" She asked, kissing me softly.

"I'm fine," I said. "Just a bad dream.

"Darling, bad dreams are horrible. If you would like to share, I am a very good listener." Rainbow moved closer to me.

"Ah dreamed..." Could I tell Rainbow that I dreamed of her leaving me for the Wonderbolts? I trust her, but... "Ah dreamed that you left me."

"For the Wonderbolts?"

"Yeah." Rainbow sat quietly for a minute. She played with my mane. Usually, I wouldn't let anyone touch my mane, but Rainbow was special.

"We don' have to talk about this anymore, sugarcube..." I started to say. She put her hoof over my mouth and I instantly fell silent.

"We are going to have to talk about it sometime..." Rainbow said, removing her hoof. I nodded silently. "Applejack, I was thinking... Can I have some time to myself?"

"Of course." I left the room and sat down in the kitchen, eating an apple. I looked at the apple trees and thought to myself, "what had I done?"

I heard Rainbow say quietly, "AJ, I think I need to fly around and think this over."

"Ok, if you need anything, help yourself... Ah'm going to town." I said, making up my decision. I heard her fly out the door, and the door silently closing. "Ah'm going to have to see Twilight. She will know what to do. Then I guess I need to work." I ran out of Sweet Apple Acres, and looked up at the sky. "At least I hope she will."

**Rainbow Dash's POV **

"Think, Rainbow. Think, think, think..." I mumbled to myself. "Let's think about this... I love AJ, I can't hurt her... But my dream!" I landed on my cloud. I lay down, thinking about the Wonderbolts. I looked over at the wall, and saw all of my posters. I looked at their signature on the farthest one. I sighed. "What is more important: my beautiful AJ, or achieving my dream...?" I rolled away from the posters and said, "AJ. I can always fly with them as friends, if I ever get to be friends with them... But with AJ, I can never get that again..." I smiled as I thought about my decision and combed my mane. I have a great idea...

**AJ's POV. **

"Twilight? I need your advice about somethin'." I said, knocking on the door. "Oh, hey, Applejack. What's going on?"

"Um...well, I think ah might have to give up Rainbow."

"What do you mean?" I explained the entire story to her, about Rainbow's reaction. "...and I don't know what to do Twi, and ah'm actually scared."

Twilight looked at her. "I know Rainbow will pick the right choice. Believe in her, Applejack."

"Thanks, Twilight."

"You are welcome." As I left Twilight's house, I didn't know that Rainbow was planning on something that would affect both of us in a year.


	4. Chapter 4

**One year later**

I was excited. Today was the day that I was going with Rainbow to a dance. I was at Twilight's house, getting ready. Twilight seemed to be hiding something from me. She was smiling and giggling each time I said date, or something like that. "Twi, what's goin' on?" I said. I was starting to get sick of it.

"Nothing" she said. I was confused, but decided to hide it by combing my hair, again.

"AJ?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around. It was Rainbow, and she looked beautiful. She was not wearing a rainbow dress, this time. She was wearing a red dress, which looked beautiful on her. "Next time, I get the tux." She said, laughing.

"Rainbow, you look amazing... No, beautiful! No..." I trailed off.

"I know. Bedazzling." Rainbow said, smiling.

I laughed. "I don't think even that could describe it." She pulled me into a hug.

"Don't want Twilight to feel awkward, darling." She touched my hair. "You actually let your hair down! You look great! I like you when you have your hair down." They broke apart, then walked out of Twilight's house.

"Bye, guys! I want to hear about how romantic this was!" She said, winking at Rainbow.

"It will always be a story to share," she said, giggling. I rolled my eyes, knowing whatever they were talking about I would find out soon. Rainbow looked at me smiling. I guess she was excited.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, ah am."

"This will be a night we will always remember." She said, pulling me in for a kiss. The kiss was short, yet sweet and it as always made me want more. Rainbow looked into my eyes, lingering there for a second. "Let's go."

We walked to the train, talking about little things, like what we were doing earlier today before getting ready. She was practicing a new trick, and I was bucking apples. When we arrived in Canterlot, she flew above me, trying to find out where the dance was located. "AJ, I see it. It's over there," she said, leading me over. The couple sat down, ate a little food, and enjoyed each others company. Finally it was time to dance.

"May I have this dance, Rainbow?" "Yes, AJ, in one minute. I need to... Do something. Stay here." She said, flying above me, and away.

"Ah wonder what she is up to..." I said quietly to myself. A few minutes later, I saw rainbow shoot towards the ground, making a Sonic Rainboom. Everyone was shocked, and watched as Rainbow circled around the sky before spelling out something, in beautiful rainbow colors. 'A.p.p.l.e.j.a.c.k.w.i.l.l.y.o.u.m.a.r.r.y.m.e?' was written in beautiful lettering. She landed in front of me and smiled. I was in shock. I looked at her and then at the question, then at her. "YES!" I said eagerly, taking her hoof in mine. "Thank you." Then we kissed under that beautiful rainbow.


	5. Chapter 5

**The wedding **

I was nervous. Really nervous. I was standing in Rarity's dress shop, getting on the wedding dress.

"Darling, it will be ok. You will be fine. You just say a few words, then you and Rainbow will be married."

"Ah hope so." I said, nervously. I hoped that Rainbow was calm and relaxed... Two brides nervous wouldn't be good. Rarity grabbed some make-up and seemed to glob it over my face. I snapped back. "What're you doin'?"

"You are getting married! You need to look your best!"

"Fine." I was a little annoyed. I guess I was just looking forward to being with Rainbow for the rest of eternity.

Rarity smiled. "All done," she checked the time.

"What time is it?"

"Time to go." She said. "Remember how you walk, ok?"

"One minute... What are you doing? You will be before me... All of the elements are part of the wedding!"

"I won't be able to see you walk down the isle." She pointed out, smoothing out my dress.

"Oh. Right." I said.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yup." I said, swallowing.

"Don't be nervous, darling." She started getting herself ready. "Go. I'll be there in a few."

"Few hours," I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" Rarity asked.

"Uhh... Thanks..." I replied. "I should probably go now."

"Yeah. See you soooon!" She replied in a sing-song voice. I sighed. This is it. The wedding would take place at Sweet Apple Acres. I slowly walked to the bus that was reserved for the bride and bridesmaids. Rainbow took a different one, she would have been there by then. My friends were jumping around, jumping. Fluttershy looked at me. She must have known how I was feeling.

"Are you ok, Applejack?" She asked. "I can tell that you are nervous. You will do fine. I know you will." She said, giving me a hug. I was definitely feeling better about this... Fluttershy was always good at making people feel better. I sighed.

"Thanks." The ride was short. I collected my nerves and got out and got ready to walk down the isle.

When the doors opened and I started to walk, I simply stared at Rainbow. She looked at me. She mouthed "you look amazing!" She said, pretending to faint. I stifled a giggle. Rainbow had her hair up in a bun, elegant, yet tomboyish. She also had a very nice suit.

"We are here today to...," Celestia began to say, I really didn't pay attention. We said our vows, then "I do."

"Then I pronounce you wife and wife." Rainbow grinned and kissed me while mumbling in my ear, "longest ceremony of my life!" She took my hoof. "But it was so worth it!" I grinned back. "Ready to go home?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A few years later. **

I was working on the field, trying to get ready for the zap apples. They were coming in a week. I was so engaged in my work, that I didn't realize someone was behind me.

"Applejack, I was wondering..." I jumped.

"Rainbow Dash! Ah thought I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" Rainbow was laughing.

"I-I wasn't trying to! Hahaha!" She calmed down. "I was wondering," she began as I picked up the basket of apples. "Have you ever thought of a foal?" I dropped the apples, they spilled all over the ground, but I didn't care.

"A what, now?"

"Foal. I was wondering if you would like one?"

"Fine, but how?" I said. "Ah'm not giving birth to anyone else's child, but yours."

"Well, Doctor Whooves told me that they figured out a way for two mares to have a foal."

"Ah don't know, Rainbow. Is it safe? I want to have a foal with you, really, I do. I just want to make sure both of us will be ok..."

"Pinkie Promise." She said, putting her hoof to her eye. I thought about this a minute. A foal?

"Rainbow, I am not sexist, but I want a girl."

"I'll tell Doctor Whooves that tomorrow," she said, nudging me. "Honey, it's also time to go inside. It's getting late." She helped me pick up the apples and brought me inside. When we got inside, she turned to me. "AJ, you worry too much. Relax. I wouldn't let you do it if I didn't think it was safe."

"Ah know." I said, climbing the stairs to our room. I climbed into bed, thinking still. I know I was probably over thinking it. I know I was. This is an important thing to think about!

"Applejack... If you don't want kids... It's fine... We can always adopt."

"No. I want to. Really, I do." I smiled at her, then combed her mane. "Set the date."

**Authors note**

**I know I'm going to get a lot of PM's and responses on how I 'really overdid this chapter and basically said the same thing over and over.' When you want a child, especially if you don't know the procedure, you want to be careful! Luckily, I do not have a child, and will not be planning on having one anytime soon. Thank you, my readers, and enjoy the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I woke up a little later than usual. I jumped out of bed.

"Rainbow!" I shouted "why didn't you wake me up?" Rainbow came into the room.

"You need your sleep for today."

"Toda-" I began, then remembered the night before's conversation. "We are doin' it today?"

"Yes, I think we should... I mean, we are starting to get older and marapause is going to happen to us soon... In another 7 years.

"So?"

"So, we don't want our filly to have the oldest parents and to be teased! Foals these days are rude, and I don't want her to be bullied. Remember how Applebloom used to come home from school?" I thought about that for a minute.

"Rainbow... I think we should adopt."

"Ok! Wait, what?"

"I want to adopt her from the same place you were."

"Um... Hoofdale?"

"That's it, sugarcube."

"Now I need to think about this, Applejack. Why don't you want to..." She trailed off, looking at me strangely.

"I really don't want to make another child when there are so many that need homes. Think, Rainbow, what would have happened if you were not adopted? You wouldn't be here right now, with me. You wouldn't have stopped Discord. You wouldn't have stopped Luna. Rainbow, ah love you, and I know what is right."

"Are you sure?"

"Ah'm sure."

"What if she doesn't like us, what if she hates us!"

"She won't hate you. She will love you. I know she will." I sighed.

"Lets go to the orphanage, Rainbow." She nodded.

"Alright. Lets go." We walked out the door and took the fastest train there was... The Speedy Sugar. It took us five minutes to get to Hoofdale. (Hoofdale isn't in Ponyville, so you know. And I know this isn't possible, but this is a fictional story, so...) we walked around for a minute, looking around. Rainbow Dash looked a little sad. This is where she spent her childhood, and it hasn't changed. A poor, sad little town, Hoofdale was. Rainbow turned to me. "Welcome to my past." She said, leading me over to the orphanage. I gasped. This place... Well... It was falling apart. The windows were broken, the door was chipped. I was really upset that Rainbow had to spend her fillyhood here.

"Oh, Rainbow..." I muttered, then went inside.

"Hello? Who is there?"

"Rainbow Dash, ma'am." Rainbow said, looking at her housemother.

"Rainbow? No... You can't be! I thought you would have joined the Wonderbolts and have lived far away!"

"Well, I have tried to get into the Wonderbolts for such a long time.. But they have a lot to do."

The housemother looked at Rainbow curiously then looked at me. "Oh. And who is this?" She said, referencing me.

"My wife, Applejack."

"Oh! Hello, there, Applejack! Rainbow was a wonderful child, though very boasty... And she was always quite the flyer..."

"Hello. Ah was wondering if we could look around. We are here for a filly!" I said, smiling.

"A filly! Well, you have come to the right place! Come, come. There are so many fillies you can choose from, you two! I would like to start off with one who I think Applejack would like... Her name is Grapevine..." The house mother started showing them the fillies. Rainbow looked like she was sure on who she wanted. "This is another and the last one... She is such a sweetie. Her name is Pretty Princess.." She said showing us a picture. This filly had green eyes, a white coat, and wings... And a horn?

"Applejack, I think this is her," Rainbow said. "Can we meet her?"

"Of course." She brought us to a room full of kids. "Pretty Princess? We have a family who wants to meet you." The filly trotted over, excited.

"Hello," she said."I'm Pretty Princess, but people call me Cissy."

"Hello, Cissy, my name is Rainbow Dash and this is my wife, Applejack."

"Hi, Cissy." I said.

"Would you like to come home with us?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She hugged both of us, and ran off to tell the others.

"Applejack, she is perfect!" Rainbow Dash said, laughing. We watched her for a little while as she celebrated the news with her friends.

"She sure is. Pretty Princess... What a nice name." I said, "I knew we would find her."

"I knew also." Rainbow said, trying to be cool. "But, of course, I'm THE Rainbow Dash..."

I laughed. This was the beginning to a whole chapter...

**Authors note**

**Well, this is it for this book... I will make another one though... Continuing this one. I just need to think of a title... O.o. Any ideas? Thank you so much for supporting me! I hope you enjoy the next book!**


	8. Authors note Please read!

Hey! For those who are just reading my story, there is another book! Just go onto my profile. And also, reading over the last chapter, I realized I accidentally used 'people'... oops... Oh well. I already know this, so please don't point it out. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I really appreciate it!


End file.
